P R O V E R B
by DYNAmite's
Summary: Karena Suatu negara, dilihat dari kualitas peribahasanya. Drabbles about proverb. RnR?


A/N: OKE! OKE! FINE! GUE GIVEUP! GUE GAK SANGGUP NGERJAIN BERBAGAI JADWAL GILA YANG GUE BUAT SENDIRI! GUEEE GAK SANGGGUUUUUUPPPP~! #mellow #stress #PLAKPLAKPLAK #nyebutwoinyebut!

Ehhh... Gomenasai buat yang menanti AULO, FS3, atau ReQuiem, atau segala apapun itu dari saya! Terbitnya bakal sangat ngaco dan jauh dari jadwal yang sudah susah payah dibuat oleh ABC (Adik Black lady terCinta, well, dalam konteks ini, Grey Lady)... SAYA LEBIH CINTA PLOT BUNNY! HIDUP KELINCI! #disate #Netherenoleh

Silakan menikmati sampah saya ini~

Warning: STRESS AKUT! BTW, meski labil, saya lagi senang-senangnya habis dapet piala PMR kemaren lhooo~ Hidup PMI! HIDUP SUISUUU~! #DOR Ehem... Oke, Typo(s), OOC, Shou-Alert, OOT, Geje, dll, dsb. Oh iya! Lupa ngasih tau! Ini formatnya kayak DRABBLES!

Disclaimer: Masih milik babang Hide yang ih-ganteng-bin-awesome~ BTW, ada yang pernah tau Barjona Bombers? Itu lhoooo~ Yang ada Homare, Yamato, Karom, Matsuri, dkk~ Kalau ada yang punya infonya, bagi-bagi saya ya? #PLAK #OOT

~oo00O00oo~

P R O V E R B  
>(Like the German say, 'A country, can be judge by the quality of it's proverb!)<p>

~oo00O00oo~

Hello, Guys! Teehee… Kali ini, akan ada pembukaan sebuah museum Peribahasa yang dihadiri oleh para Nation-tan tercinta kita, dan di dalam museum ini, terkumpul berbagai macam peribahasa dari berbagai belahan dunia! Mari kita intip perjalanan mereka!

~oo00O00oo~

_~Sebuah Negara dapat dinilai dengan kualitas peribahasanya~ (Peribahasa JERMAN)_

Semua yang hadir di sana saling lirik tajam, acara penuduhan massal berkembang.

"Heh! Tuh! Baca!"

"Elu aja yang baca!"

"-Much- Hero -Much- pasti memeli -much- ki peribahasa -much- terbaik!"

"PERIBAHASA BERASAL DARI KOREA SELATAN, DA ZE!" Dan, WOW! Ada kimchi terbang!

Oke, karena takut bakal ada perang dunia ke 3 di sini, Nation-tan bergerak kembali.

~oo00O00oo~

_~Sebuah pinjaman, meski sudah lama, tetap bukanlah hadiah~ (Peribahasa HUNGARY)_

"HOI, MAKHLUK GAK AWESOME! BALIKIN PEDANG GUE YANG ELO PINJEM JAMAN BAHELA DULU!" Hungary nodong-nodong frying pan sama temen (gak ngaku) masa kecilnya, Prussia.

"Apa banget ya! Itu punya gue dari dulu!" Prussia gak ngaku. Teplon itu langsung mencium pipinya telak.

~oo00O00oo~

_~Sehelai rambut orang Russia lebih berat dari pada berat setengah kutub~ (Peribahasa Tradisional RUSSIA)_

'A-apa maksudnya?' Mungkin itulah kata hati para Nation lainnya. Namun,

"Ufu! Lanjut, da?" Senyum psiko itu makin melebar, tak ada yang berani mengajukan pertanyaan.

'Kalau sehelainya saja begitu… Gimana berat totalnya coba?' Batin yang lain sweatdrops.

~oo00O00oo~

_~Sebuah takhta hanya sebuah bangku dilapisi beludru~ (peribahasa PRANCIS)_

"Gak gue sangka lo bisa bicara bijaksana begitu, Frog…" England melongo, begitu juga yang lainnya.

"Andai dia sadar itu tuh mojokin dia…" Bisik Amerika pelan. Lithuania mengangguk pelan.

~oo00O00oo~

_~Wanita memiliki bentuk malaikat, hati ular, dan otak keledai~ (peribahasa JERMAN, oke, dalam konteks ini, anggaplah Prussia)_

"Oh, jadi gitu ya, Prussen… Oke, fine, gue-elo-NOTHINGMORE!" Dengan deklarasi itu, teplon Hungary kembali menampar Prussia yang cuma bisa imaginasi,

"Kenapa Gilbird jadi ada banyak ya…. Duh, Gil… Jangan ngelilingin gue plis! Gue jadi puyeng!" Taelah anak galau… (kayak dia enggak)

~oo00O00oo~

_~Setelah berjabat tangan dengan orang Yunani, hitunglah jarimu~ (peribahasa ALBANIA)_

Japan hanya melongo membacanya, dia menghitung sekilas jari-jari tangannya, "Ehhh… Kayaknya ini gak apa-apa deh…"

Sementara Turkey lagi berbacot ria dengan Greece masalah 'jari' yang disebut-sebut di atas. Mengapa? Author saja gak ngerti artinya! #plak

~oo00O00oo~

_~Nasihat harus dilihat dari belakang~ (peribahasa SWEDIA)_

"S-Su-san… Artinya apa?" Finland bertanya pada Sweden yang hanya diam tak bergeming.

"Art'ny', N's'hat h'rus dil'hat d'ri b'lak'ng," Finland hanya bisa ber-oohh ria walau ia masih tak mengerti.

~oo00O00oo~

_~Orang bodoh di Jerman adalah Professor di Italia~ (peribahasa JERMAN)_

"SIALAN LU PEMAKAN KENTANG SIALAN! SINI ADEPIN GUE! BERANI-BERANINYA LO NGUCAP KAYAK GITU!" Romano ngamuk-ngamuk gaje sebelum dijejelin tomat busuk, scone Iggy, hamburger Amerika, dan macam-macam lainnya, yang saking macem-macemnya, saya mau muntah.

"Heh. Itu kenyataan, dasar Italia!" Oceh Prussia.

"DAMN HELL YOU POTATO BASTARD!"

"Sabar, Mi Tomatito~"

~oo00O00oo~

_~Orang Inggris akan membakar kasurnya untuk membunuh satu kutu~ (peribahasa TURKI)_

England udah nyiapin bazooka, pedang, senapan, meriam dan sebagainya, "Oh, Lo mau gue bakar beneran ya, Bloody Mask!"

"Sekarang gue ngerti apa maksud peribahasa gaje itu…" Indonesia mangut-mangut, sok tau.

~oo00O00oo~

_~ Perbuatan cabul dan jorok itu seperti wanita Irlandia yang dilahirkan di Prancis~ (peribahasa Tradisional IRLANDIA)_

"Astaga, Ire…"

"Goddamn hell, Bro!"

"Gak gue sangka…"

"Oh, just shut up!" Dan Ireland hanya bisa menonjok France yang mulai nemplok padanya.

"Iiihhh… Abang kan Cuma merefleksikan arti peribahasa tersebuttt~"

Ireland ngacungin tombak vikingnya, "BLOODY FROG! MUNDUR ATO GUE TEBAS LO! GUE COWOK, BEGOOO! DAN GUE ASLI IRLANDIA!"

~oo00O00oo~

_~Appetite comes while eat~ ~Nafsu makan datang ketika makan~ (peribahasa PRANCIS)_

"Oh, kalau gitu mulai sekarang gue bakal jauhin semua makanan punya si Bloody Git…" England manggut-manggut.

"IGGY KEJAM!" Tentulah tak usah ditanya siapa pemilik suara cempreng-nan-tak-merdu itu.

~oo00O00oo~

_~Lebih baik memberi satu penny daripada meminjami 20 penny~ (peribahasa ITALIA)_

"Oh?" Romano langsung melempar sekeping uang pada Spain dan Portugal.

"Lovi kejamm~!"

"Daripada gue pinjemin 100 euro yang gak ikhlas, mending gue kasih tuh satu sen secara percuma kan? Bunga di gue bisa sampe 75%, mau lo? Gue sih enjoy aja!"

Portugal hanya bisa peluk-peluk Spain yang mewek, "Hueeee~ Hermanooo~ Lovi kejaaammm~!"

"Tenang-tenang… kapan-kapan kita kalahin Negara adidaya macem mereka…" Kapan-kapan lho, bang Portu… kapan-kapan…

~oo00O00oo~

_~Darah lebih kental daripada air~ (peribahas abad 17 INGGRIS)_

"Gue merinding nih… Kayaknya yang bikin ini tuh orangnya psikopat macem Pirates!Iggy…" America bergetar.

"Kenapa lu, Git? Ahhh! Iya! Gue inget dulu tuh gue seneng banget kalo udah ngejilat darah yang kena tangan gue! Apalagi punyanya si pecinta Tomat itu!" Semua serempak mundur 1000 langkah ke belakang.

~oo00O00oo~

_Anak-anak harus dilihat, bukan didengar~ (peribahasa yang belum diketahui asalnya)_

"Tuh, denger tuh, Sealand!"

"Shut up you JERK!"

~oo00O00oo~

_~Apakah babi makan di sini? Atau orang Lithuania berpesta di sini?~ (Peribahasa POLANDIA)_

"A-apa?" Lithuania hanya melongo.

-Jiiiitttttt- Semua orang serempak memandang si Pirang yang asik dengan Kuda Poni-nya.

"Apa? Oh, itu. Cermin kenyataan banget kan?" Poland hanya berlagak cuek.

Lithuania kabur ke WC.

~oo00O00oo~

_~Jangan salahkan Tuhan yang menciptakan Harimau, tapi berterimakasihlah padaNya karena tidak menciptakan sayap untuknya~ (peribahasa INDIAN)_

"Bagiku terdengar seperti, 'Jangan salahkan Tuhan yang menciptakan Amerika, tapi berterimakasihlah padaNya yang tidak menciptakan perut lebih lebar dan melar untuknya'…" England bergumam kecil, namun, Scotland di sebelahnya mendengar dan mendengus kencang.

"Ada apa Iggy?"

"Nggak, tadi ada kucing bunyinya meong…"

~oo00O00oo~

_~Setiap keledai suka mendengar dirinya meringkik~ (peribahasa yang belum jelas asalnya)_

"Aku pikir yang tepat adalah, "Anko Uzai senang mendengar dirinya meng-embek tentang dirinya sendiri." Norway berkata dengan datar. Yang lain setuju serempak.

"KALIAN BERKOALISASI!"

~oo00O00oo

_~Keberuntungan seperti wanita; jika kau menolaknya hari ini, maka takkan ada lagi besok~ (Peribahasa PRANCIS)_

"Kenapa kau selalu mengaitkan segala hal dengan wanita sih?" Tanya Spain.

"Ohonhonhonhon… rahasiaaa~ Cium aku dulu baru ku beri tahuuu~" Namun bibir monyong itu malah mencium lantai dengan tidak elit.

~oo00O00oo~

_~Saudara itu seperti dawai biola, jangan mengekangnya terlalu ketat~ (Peribahasa INGGRIS)_

"Aku tidak mengerti, aru… Dia membuat Peribahasa itu sendiri, namun melanggarnya sendiri…"

"Iya juga ya…" Japan hanya bisa mengingat cerita China tentang revolusi Amerika.

~oo00O00oo~

_~Pergi ke pengadilan sama saja dengan kehilangan sapi untuk mendapat Kucing~ (Peribahasa CHINA)_

"Aku tidak tau kau sensitive soal hukum dan pengadilan, Cina…" Ucap Indonesia. Cih, padahal pengadilan negaranya lebih buruk! #PLAK

~oo00O00oo~

_~Rambut putih adalah bunga kematian~ (peribahasa INGGRIS)_

-Jiiiiittttttt- Semua serempak menoleh kepada pasangan RusPrus (eh!), Russia dan Prussia.

"Da? Lanjut?"

Sreg. Semua kembali sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing.

~oo00O00oo~

_~Seseorang yang mau makan di Spanyol harus membawa dapur bersamanya~ (peribahasa Tradisional JERMAN)_

"Errr… Bukankah itu salah? Bukannya yang benar itu, 'di Inggris'?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin saja orang yang menulis itu takut orang-orang akan sekarat di Spanyol sana gara-gara tak ada bahan makanan selain tomat!" Sembur England yang gak terima dilecehkan. (?)

~oo00O00oo~

_~Jika seseorang hebat, bahkan anjingnya akan terlihat bangga~ (peribahasa JEPANG)_

"Ahhhh…. Sou desu ka… Begitukah, Pochi?" Tanya Japan lembut pada anjing kecilnya itu.

~oo00O00oo~

_~Jika seseorang menipuku sekali, dia memalukan. Jika aku tertipu dua kali, aku yang memalukan!~ (Peribahasa ITALIA)_

"Aku pikir, bagaimanapun, Italy-kun takkan menyadarinya… Yah, kecuali Romaano-kun…" Ujar Japan pelan pada German.

"Ya…" German hanya bergumam kecil.

~oo00O00oo~

_~Jika kau mencintainya jangan pinjami dia~ (peribahasa POLANDIA)_

Dan Nation-Nation malang tersebut tak kuasa mencegah aksi threesome (EH!), errr… Aksi rebutan Lithuania oleh Poland dan Russia.

~oo00O00oo~

_~Di Amerika, setengah jam berjalan serasa 40 menit~ (peribahasa JERMAN)_

"Wow! Aku pikir tak ada yang bisa menandingi kemalasan orang Spanyol dan Italia!" Decak yang lain. Amerika mewek,

"Hueeee~! GERMAN KEJAM!"

~oo00O00oo~

_~Dalam cinta, selalu ada orang yang mencium, dan satu orang lagi menawarkan pipinya~ (peribahasa PRANCIS)_

Chuuu~

"BLOODY HELL YOU FROG! Ngapain cium-cium gue!"

France mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Abang hanya mencerminkan arti peribahasa tersebut, Mon Ami~"

DHUEEZZZZ. DZZIIGGHH. PRAAANNNGG. "DYE IN HELL YOU BLOODY FROOOG!"

"Kenapa selalu cinta dan wanita sih, yang ada di otak orang Prancis itu…"

~oo00O00oo~

_~Sangat sulit membayar roti yang telah dimakan~ (peribahasa DENMARK)_

"Aku tidak heran. Pantas saja hutangmu pada penjual roti keliling itu melebihi daftar belanja ibu-ibu." Ucap Norway pedas. Denmark hanya cengengesan.

~oo00O00oo~

_~Cinta membuat waktu berlalu, Waktu membuat cinta berlalu~ (peribahasa PRANCIS)_

"LAGI? CIH! AKU KABUR DARI SINI SAJA KALAU BEGINI JADINYA!" England misuh-misuh sambil berusaha mencegah tangan nakal (?) orang Prancis itu menyentuh bagian bawahnya.

~oo00O00oo~

_~Cintai tetanggamu, tapi jangan robohkan pagar~ (peribahasa INDONESIA)_

"TUH KAK MALAY! DENGERIN! BACA! RESAPIN!" Cecok Singapur dan Brunei pada Malaysia.

"Cih, apa bedanya. Si tukang nyuri itu bakal selalu nyeret batas wilayahku ke dalam!" Misuh Indonesia.

~oo00O00oo~

_~Jangan pernah menikah karena uang. Kau bisa meminjamnya lebih murah~ (Peribahasa SKOTLANDIA)_

"Wow… Brother…" Ireland hanya berdecak kagum, "Aku gak tau kau suka bikin peribahasa romansa macem begini…"

~oo00O00oo~

_~Tidak ada mawar tanpa duri. Tidak ada cinta tanpa persaingan~ (peribahasa TURKI)_

"Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa dia menciptakan peribahasa macam itu…" Indonesia berkomentar pada Egypth. Yang dikomentari bertanya-tanya. "Tuh contoh aslinya!"

Indonesia menunjuk sosok Turkey dan Greece yang sedang bertengkar (lagi) soal Japan.

~oo00O00oo~

_~Seseorang harus mengundang temannya dalam keberuntungan dan jangan menyeretnya dalam kemalangan~ (peribahasa SWEDIA)_

"Ku pikir itu takkan mungkin mengingat sikapnya…" Komentar Hungary pada Belgium. Selanjutnya, mereka ketar-ketir dihujani tatapan maut si mata empat.

~oo00O00oo~

_~Wanita tidak memuji satu sama lain~ (peribahasa ESTONIA)_

"Ah masa'? Ihhh… Belgie, pitamu cantik sekali! Itu sangat bagus!"

"Wah! Terima kasih Hungary-chan! Bajumu juga apik hari ini! Model ternama ya?"

"Aihh… Bunga itu manis sekali, Taiwan! Dan ikat rambutmu bagus sekali, Viet!"

Coba kita intip kata hati mereka yang nyaris sama,

"Dasar cari muka!"

Dan peribahasa tak selalu salah!

~oo00O00oo~

_~Politik adalah telur busuk! Jika pecah akan berbau~ (pribahasa RUSSIA)_

"Waaahhhh! Tepat sekali, Russia! Tepat sekali (dengan yang ada di negaraku)!" Seru Indonesia semangat.

"Kolkolkol… Bersatu dengan Russia kalau begitu, da?"

"Errr… Kapan-kapan aja deh…" Kapan-kapan lho Indo… kapan-kapan…

~oo00O00oo~

_~Kekuasaan berakhir dalam 10 tahun, pengaruh berakhir lebih dari 100 tahun~ (Pribahasa KOREA)_

"PERIBAHASA BERASAL DARI KOREA, DA ZE!"

North Korea di sebelahnya hanya diam sambil memikirkan perang di antara mereka. 'Ya… Mungkin perang ini akan sebentar, tapi efeknya?'

~oo00O00oo~

_~Anak kecil membuatmu sakit kepala, Anak besar membuatmu sakit hati~ (peribahasa RUSSIA)_

Yak. Sayangnya, para Nation-tan sudah mulai pada molor. (terutama Amerika)

"Kolkolkol… Lanjut, da?"

~oo00O00oo~

_~jangan bicarakan hutangku, kecuali kau mau membayarnya!~ (peribahasa INGGRIS)_

Romano yang tadinya mau ngomongin masalah kebangkrutan Spain hanya bisa diam membaca pribahasa tersebut.

~oo00O00oo~

_~Nasihat terbaik di temukan di atas bantal~ (peribahasa DENMARK)_

"Oh… kalau begitu, aku molor saja seharian ya? Siestaku jadi lebih awal dan paling lama!" Spain hanya bisa cengengesan.

"Jangan percaya sama KAMBING, Bastard!" Geplak Romano.

~oo00O00oo~

_~Setan menggoda Hawa di Italia, Hawa menyesatkan Adam di Bohemia, Tuhan mengutuk mereka di Jerman, dan Malaikat membuang mereka dari surge ke Hungaria~ (Peribahasa POLANDIA)_

"Oh, jadi kesimpulannya, gue dan adek goblok itu menyesatkan…" Romano ngisi peluru di revolvernya.

"Dan gue dan West yang AWESOME ini terkutuk ya?" Pedang Prussia terasah tajam.

"Oh… Jadi gue ini tempat buangan ya?" Hungary menggosok pantat teplonnya hingga panas.

"SINI LOOOO PECINTA PONI BEGOOOO!"

"HUWAAAAAA! LIETH! TOLONG AKUUUU!"

~oo00O00oo~

_~Satu-satunya hal baik yang datang dari Timur hanyalah Matahari~ (peribahasa PORTUGIS)_

"Oh… Terus, kita bangsa Asia apa dong? Sampah ya? Gak baik gituh?"

"E-eh… B-bukan begitu…"

"Terus? APA? CIH! SUSAH PAYAH KU RAWAT TIMOR SENDIRIAN!" Oke, mellow-drama-ala-sinetron-banget yang biasa tayang di –pppiiippp- itu mulai meracuni pikiran Indonesia.

"E-ehhh….. Indonesia…?"

"LO. GUE. END."

'Memang sejak dulu kan?' batin yang lain sweatdrops. Sementara Malaysia ikut memanas-manasi. Dasar pecinta sinetron sejati!

~oo00O00oo~

_~jarak ke rumah seorang teman tidak pernah jauh~ (peribahasa DENMARK)_

"Ya, saking terasa dekatnya, kau sering menyusahkanku tiap hari." Komentar Norway.

Denmark cengengesan lagi.

~oo00O00oo~

_~Orang Russia tahu jalan, Tapi selalu bertanya arah~ (Peribahasa Tradisional JERMAN)_

"Kolkolkolkolkol… Mau nyobain rasanya dikemplang pipa air terbaruku? Ini merek –pppiiipppp- yang terkenal itu lhooo daaaa~!" Prussia menarik German mundur 10.000 langkah ke belakang.

~oo00O00oo~

_~Orang Spanyol adalah pelayan yang buruk. Namun mereka adalah tuan yang lebih buruk lagi!~ (peribahasa INGGRIS)_

"Terus julukan Oyabun itu apa coba? Tempelan doang?"

"Yaaa… Mungkin itu sebabnya banyak yang memerdekakan diri dari dia…"

Bisik-bisik yang terdengar di situ cukup keras untuk mewek pada kekasih pujaan hatinya, "Huweee~ Romanooo~"

"Apa lo, Bastard! Mereka tuh bener semua!"

"Terutama, elo tuh tuan –dan seme- yang buruk!" Entah mengapa kata 'dan seme' itu ikut terucap.

Dan selanjutnya, pasangan kesayangan ini sudah cabut ke toilet terdekat. Oh, Mbak Hungary mau ngintip? Aku titip dari angel atas samping ya! Biar keliatan jelas semuanya! #PLAK

~oo00O00oo~

_~Tong Kosong nyaring bunyinya~ (peribahasa RUSSIA)_

-jjjjiiiiiittttttt- Serempak semua menoleh kepada seekor kambing (heh!) dan seorang lelaki aneh yang terobsesi pada alien, saking terobsesinya, dia mirip sekali dengan alien! (HEH!)

~oo00O00oo~

_~Tiga orang Spanyol, 4 pendapat~ (peribahasa SPANYOL)_

"Apa artinya, oi, Bastard!"

"Mungkin artinya hanya ada 1 orang pintar diantara 3 orang Spanyol?" Cetusan Indonesia bikin sakit hati, sumpah.

~oo00O00oo~

_~Persatuan adalah kekuatan~ (peribahasa INGGRIS)_

"Aku tak menyangkal… Contohnya banyak bertebaran di sekitar kita…" Ucap Belgium.

"Hermanooo~ Ayo kita jadi satu seperti dahuulluuuuu~!"

"Oi, Ire! Sini bergabunglah lagii!"

"KEKKON! KEKKON! KEKKON SURU NO! NII-SAAANNNN!"

~oo00O00oo~

_~Ketika keberuntungan mengetuk pintu, bukalah pintumu lebar-lebar~ (peribahasa SPANYOL)_

"Cih… Jangankan keberuntungan, petaka macam Potato Bastard Senior dan Wine Bastard saja disuruhnya masuk!" Misuh Romano.

~oo00O00oo~

_~Di mana ada music, di situ ada cinta~ (peribahasa PRANCIS)_

"Apa ini tak salah? Untuk bagian cintanya mungkin wajar… Tapi music… Bukannya itu bidangnya Austria?" Tanya yang lain dalam hati yang terdalam.

~oo00O00oo~

_~Penyihir dan pelacur keluar malam hari~ (peribahasa INGGRIS)_

"Iddiiiihhhh… Kok Iggy tau sih!" Amerika mencibir pada mantan Motherland-nya itu.

"Gimana enggak, wong dia penyihirnya kok!" Balas Indonesia.

"Atau mungkin, malah dia pelacurnya? Ahahahaha!" Tambah France.

"BLOODY FROG!"

~oo00O00oo~

_~Tanpa keadilan, keberanian akan lemah!~ (peribahasa AMERIKA!)_

"DRUFFUFUFUFUUU! HERO AKAN MENYELAMATKAN KALIAN!"

"Aku tak habis fikir mengapa ada warga negaranya yang juga terobsesi dengan hal semacam ini…." England geleng-geleng.

~oo00O00oo~

_~kau takkan bisa berdebat dengan perut yang lapar, ia tidak memiliki telinga~ (peribahasa YUNANI)_

"Hhehehehehe…. Oi, IGGY! Baca tuh! Hehehehe…."

"Perutmu gak cuma tuli, tapi juga buta! Junkfood kayak gitu aja kamu embat!"

"Ehhh! Jangan salah Iggy! Ini makanan HERO! Seengaknya ini masih enakan dibandingkan scone-mu!"

"HELL YOU GIT!"

~oo00O00oo~

_~Kamu harus mencium banyak katak sebelum menemukan pria tampan~ (peribahasa AMERIKA)_

"DAMN YOU, GIT! KENAPA LO NYIPTAIN PRIBAHASA YANG BIKIN SUSAH ORANG SIH!" YAK. Kali ini, France berterima kasih pada peribahasa Amerika tersebut.

"Katak nyium katak…" Desis Ireland pelan.

~oo00O00oo~

_~ Semangat tanpa pengetahuan adalah saudara dari ketololan~_

"Contohya kamu, Git." England menuding America dengan jari kakinya. (?)

"IGGY KEJAM!"

~oo00O00oo~

Yak! Dengan (tidak) elit! Perjalanan karya wisata (lho?) para Nation-tan berakhir sudah! Sampai jumpa di pertemuan berikutnyaaaaaa!

Eh… Pak supir bis! Ada apa pak? APA? (sfx: JENG JENG JENG JENGGGGG!) Pak! Gak mungkin ada yang ketinggalan pak! Semua sudah keluar museum dari tadi!

Hah? Siapa? Panada? Eh? Pak, cari panada mah di pasar atuh! Di museum mana ada yang jual Panada! Eh? Canda? Ihhh pak! Saya gak bercanda pak! Sueerrrr! Gak ada yang ketinggalan!

Yap? Sip! Oke! Selamat berangkat yaaaaaa!

"Aku ditinggal…."

Hah? Siapa itu?

"Ini aku… Canada da yo…"

A-apa? Canda? Ini Museum ngajakin bercanda ya! Ih! Sumpah serem abis! Mending kita cabut ya, pemirsa! Oke! Lady melapor dari tempat kejadian! PAMIIITTTTTT!

"Jangan tingalin akuuuuu~"

END

~oo00O00oo~

A/N (LAGIIII): Oke, rambling banget ya? Sumpah jangan bante saya! Saya mohon ampun kalau misalnya cerita ini tuh kayak scone basi England yang ditumis ama Indonesia, ditelen Belanda, dan dibuang ke kloset made in China! #dibanteduluan

BTW, saya tahu bakal banyak Typo(s), mohon koreksinya, juga segala sesuatu (apapun) Yang mengganjel, sampaikan di review!

Makasih sudah menyempatkan diri ke mari! Semoga kunjungan anda membawa berkah! #Lha

BTW! HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR AMERIKA! Sori, kayaknya giftFict-nya kapan-kapan aja nih~ Eheee~ #PLAK


End file.
